Distant Romance
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: What can one original song from Youtube do to Sonny Munroe that involves Mr. Cooper. Dedicated to Arie Jay for birthday. And all the other boys and girls birthday today. Have a good one! READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance or the song Distant Romance by Sheryl Ann Parada.

If you haven't checked it out. Do it right now but read this story and review then check it out. LOL!

**This story is for Arie Jay. Happy Happy Happy Advance Birthday! I don't want to be too late and I'm not sure to have it on the exact date with things going on so yeah. Hope you have the best of the best birthday ever. I know I don't know you very well but it's nice to start being nice and great a friend a happy happy birthday. Hope you enjoy this story and for the rest of you too. Read and Review.**

**Sonny's POV**

I just finished with rehearsals and heading to my dressing room to take a quick rest and play the ukulele or watching some videos on YouTube. I checked my emails and saw one from Lucy saying to check out a video on YouTube. It became a small addiction to me. When I watch random people or my favorite singers like Paramore or Katy Perry singing. Any who, Lucy said to check out the video called Distant Romance Original song by Sheryl Ann Parada. I did what I was told and watched it. It was surprisingly good. It reminded me of someone but I wasn't quite sure exactly who it was.

_Boy_

_I think I'm falling crazy over you_

_I'm clueless of what I'm about to do_

_Because you're so far away_

_Living in San Jose_

_And I'll be okay_

Right when I heard the part of _'falling crazy over you' _my mind automatically thought of Chad.

When I was still in Wisconsin, I had billions of posters and pictures of Chad. Just where ever you look. That's why I was so taken back when I met the real Chad Dylan Cooper but I ended up falling for him like in real life. Knowing everything about him. His birthday, favorite color, interests, and the list goes on. It's not like the crush I had over stars where you wish you could go out with them and end up going out with someone in your school.

Sometimes he's always pushing me away. It pisses me off when he annoys me by insulting me. I mean I don't take it literally but sometimes it hurts me to hear that he hates me. Makes me loss hope and just move on by going on dates with random actors here in Hollywood. But there are always those one day in other day out. The rebound guy. The guy you use to forget wishing it was them instead of another. They weren't real people. Acts sweet and then cheat on you the next day.

_Without you by my side_

_And I promise that I won't lie_

_About the things that I do_

_Because I'm really falling for you_

Sometimes I daydream about Chad holding my hand by my side 24/7 or when he has his arm around my shoulder or on my waist. BETTER! I mean I give him hint here and there. He just doesn't pick it up. Which is another thing that pisses me off. But I can never stay really mad at him for just that. Maybe he just doesn't feel what I feel.

_This is a Distant Romance and I'm willing to take a chance_

_To be yours. Baby_

_And I'm ready to become dedicated_

_To someone like you_

The way we communicate is hard but I'm willing to take the chance to not disagree with his opinions on pointless topics we talk about just to have a little something special that we, at least, had.

_Maybe someday I could be the one girl in your dreams_

_Cause right now I think you could be_

_The right guy for me_

I wish I could be the one for him. The girl he is wanting to go out with. The one that he was destine to be with cause that's what he is to me. He is the world to me and I was willing to give up anything for him. My love for him has gone to deep that I couldn't even go back and forget about him. So if he breaks my heart, it will be the worst feeling that I would have had.

_Baby_

_I wish you could be with me_

_And maybe _

_I could sweep you of your feet_

_Lately_

_Your always on my mind_

_I promise_

_That your really worth my time cause_

If we were together for the rest of our lives, how would it be like. Having children of our own and watching our parents play with their grand children.

I've been thinking about him lately. Always daydreaming or actually dreaming of Chad holding me in his arms and just doing what a normal couple would do. Go on dates, have a little fun(Not that kind of fun) but enjoying each others company. The best part of the date in the middle of their relationship is the KISS!

_This is a distant romance and I'm willing to take a chance_

_To be yours, baby_

_And I'm ready to become dedicated_

_To someone like you_

_Maybe someday _

_I could be the one girl in your dream_

_Cause right now_

_I think you could be_

_The right guy for me_

I listen to the chorus and smile the whole time she plays it. I wish she recorded this song or had it on iTunes cause this is one song I would play on repeat for the next two weeks. Cause I'm sure that this song will be my song to Chad.

_I know that one day you will be mine_

_And when I'm down_

_I know you're my sunshine_

I promise myself that he will soon be mine. The one I will always love. He may or may not be the one I will marry or the love of my life as some people would call it but, I know he will always be a part of my heart once I die.

I'm known for my perky attitude 24/7. When I'm down, just one look of his smirk or nice comment or even a conversation, good or bad, I know that he would be the one to make me smile. He is like the sky and I am like the sun or at night the moon and we would fit together like a puzzle piece.

_So if you're far away_

_I'm always here to stay_

_Who cares if were just so far apart_

_I'll try not to be the one to break your heart_

_I promise I'll be true_

_Because I love you_

When he's down, I'll be the one to make him smile. Like the rest of my friends. If we were to go out, I would try not to break his heart. Only if he doesn't break mine. Hearing he is a heart throb, he might but sometimes his true side shows him as a regular teenager just doing regular stuff.

I'll tell him everything he wants to know because that's what people who are truly in love do. They share secrets with each other and never keep anything from one another. Always open to anything they do.

I listened to the song for one last time and try playing it on the ukulele but I remember I left it at home so I tried it on the guitar. Not that great but was a bit better. I started singing and didn't realize that a blond boy standing by my dressing room door just smiling as he listens to my instrument as I sing.

Chad's POV

I heard a girl singing in Sonny's dressing room and well it couldn't be Blondie cause she doesn't sing that good but I know one brunet does. I slowly open her dressing room door and see her not notice until she finished the whole song. It was the best cover I have ever heard. Devon told me to check that song up and Sonny's was way better than the original well better by voice but it doesn't matter. All I know is that she sang it for a reason and I have to know why. This might be my chance to actually tell Sonny how I feel. I know, I like Sonny. Correction LOVE Sonny Munroe.

"That was nice Munroe. Who's it for?" I said cooly.

"W-what? Wait why are you here? You trying to stalk me Cooper?" That was so nice(note saracasem).

"I asked nicely and you get mad at me? That hurts Sonny. Really deep" I said as I out my hand on my chest.

"Well I have anything to tell you cause you have no right to know anything I do. I mean you aren't my husband or brother or something right?" She said putting her guitar on the corner and getting closer towards me then poke me.

"Ha ha. Correction Munroe. Soon to be husband" I said smirking.

"In your dreams Cooper."

"I know you can't resist me" I said walking towards the refrigerator to get some water.

"Ugh!" She said irritated.

"See. Can't resist." I said putting the bottle water down.

"Mhmm." She said in a gritted teeth. Mad position.

"I'm just playing with you Munroe. Just chill. No need to get all feisty."

" How about I tell you who this song is about so you can leave." She said irritatingly and took a step forward to have our faces just a few inches apart.

"Sure thing Sunshine. Sure thing."

"It's about my ex-boyfriend in Wisconsin. Were miles apart and I still love him." Something in her story tells me that it wasn't true. I felt jelouse but not quite persuaded.

"Oh really? Then what was his name and where did you first realize that you truly LOVE him" I said walking a few feet away from her going around her.

"His name is Travis and we met at middle school and went out and we fell in love until I found him cheating but hey. First love never dies." Oh in her voice she sounds really mad. So that means it's not true cause if it was, she would have said it sweetly trying to make me jelouse but then again it could be true.

"Oh okay then tell me what you feel when I do this." I said as I got closer to her and kissed her slowly and passionate not to deep but perfect. It was the best kiss I have ever had. She tried to pull away or at least I thought she did. She put her arm around me and I did the same around her waist and continue kissing her until we needed air to breath. Stupid air.

"Wow that was…breath taking." She said still surprised."Why did you do that?" Not in a mad tone but curious tone.

"To see if you like me because I'm sure as heck I do." I confessed and I saw her shocked. It was now or never and I would gladly accept it even if it was a no. It would hurt but at least I tried.

"Well your right Cooper. I did fall for you. I fell for you so hard that I can't stand a day without you by my side. I'll lose my mind if you were miles and miles away from me." I smiled at her response.

"I'm glad that you are because now I can now do this," I stop and kissed her short and sweet" and not daydream about it happening." She just laughed.

I guess this relationship started as a distant romance but not anymore. We promise to have each other forever and ever.

I love you SUNSHINE!

**Hey Arie Jay! I wish you a happy happy happy happy birthday again. Along with all the people with this birthday. Lucky you have 10-10-10 as their birthday. I so envy you guys but this is a special day so have fun. Hope I made your day! And if your reading this cause it's a one-shot dedicated to everyone then tell me what ya think and review. Please! The button is getting lonely that it's starting to imagine it has friends by talking to its self. Which is scary so press it before it gets a serious medical condition. =D**


End file.
